inuyasha o sesshomaru
by zowi otaku
Summary: en este fic se va a conocer al padre de aome(no al verdadero lo voy a mostrar como yukai) los destinos es tan entrelazados inuyasha,sesshomaru y aome en este triangulo de va a desirdir el destino del sengoku dependiendo de la decision de aome. inuyasha o sesshomaru?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 : Kikyo vuelve a la vida (Narra Kagome)

Habían pasado ya varios meses que regrese a la época Sengoku con inuyasha, todo está bien aunque inuyasha un no decía todo lo que sentía por mí, después de eso todo seguía bien hasta que una noche a eso de las 12 estábamos afuera de la casa de la anciana Kaede en eso inuyasha de la nada se levanta y se va a bosque.

-Que le pasa a inuyasha- pregunto shippo

- No…no lo sé- respondí, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar

Supuestamente kikyo ya había muerto por el enfrentamiento con naraku, pero… entonces porque sus serpientes cazadoras estaban por aquí, lamentablemente no fui yo la única que se dio cuenta sino también sango y el monje miroku

-Vamos – dijo en monje levantándose- debe de tener alguna explicación para esto- dijo mientras veía lo devastada que estaba.

Yo sabía que inuyasha no había olvidado por completo a kikyo ya que ella era su primer amor

-ki...kikyo, como es que tu?- pregunto aun sin poder creerlo

-estoy viva?- dijo mientras sonreía

-Si- dijo pensó que solo era un juego de su mente.

- no lo estoy simplemente soy un alma vagante, vago porque un yo te quiero conmigo-mención dándole un beso a inuyasha

En ese justo momento llegamos todos nos quedamos en shock, después de todo el ya había decidido con ese beso el decidió todo, en ese momento nadie quería saber más sobre su reconciliación

-Kagome tranquila – decía sango con micha tristeza ella más que nadie sabía todo lo que había hecho para poder estar con él y él se iba con kikyo- debe tener un buena explicación para que el estuviera haciendo eso.

-Tiene razón señorita Kagome además también falta escuchar a inuyasha- decía mientras agarraba mis hombros.

- No, yo… no puedo con esto-simplemente no podía con esto y comencé a correr, no sabía hacia dónde pero lo comencé a correr- No me busquen-grite un poco lejos de donde estaba pero sé que me escucharon.

Corría y corría no sabía hacia dónde pero lo que quería era huir, en mi mente empecé a maldecir a inuyasha, odiaba a ese hanyou lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

Narro yo c:

Sin darse cuenta mientras maldecía a inuyasha y a kikyo, sin darse cuenta ella incremento su rapidez ella ya no corría más bien daba saltos muy grandes, su vestimenta cambio, tenía puesto un kimono blanco con unas flores de un árbol de cerezos, su cabello crecido lo tenía de color plateado fuerte y también una espada muy parecida a bakusaiga de sesshomaru apareció ella ya no tenía orejas humanas sino como las de ese hanyou que tanto odiaba, ella dejo de correr y se recostó en un árbol sin darse cuenta de su cambio, en ese momento el grupo de sesshomaru estaba cerca de aquella joven que había cambiado tan repentinamente. Mientras inuyasha y kikyo.

-Espera …. Yo yo …-dijo el hanyou

-Tu quieres a Kagome verdad?-Dijo sonriéndole muy delicadamente

-S..si- respondio pensando en aquella miko

- Mmmm, pero no perderé las esperanzas de que vuelvas a mi lado, nos veremos denuevo inuyasha- dijo mientras se desvanecía…

Mientras pasaba eso una briza llevo el aroma de Kagome que ya no era un simple humana sino algo más hasta sesshomaru.

-Una yokai? – Pensó sesshomaru- desprende un olor muy interesante, poderoso y perfecto aroma

-Lalalala-dijo cantando- sesshomaru-sama?-dijo la pequeña rin al ver que él se iba

-Oh sesshomaru sama a dónde va?-dijo jaken con su voz chillona

-Quédense aquí- Dijo con su tono fio que él siempre tiene- no ella no es una yokai, es una hanyou….. Una hanyou con mucho poder, tanto como yo , incluso más….

A poca distancia el encontró a aquella hanyou que le había interesado tanto, ella se encontraba bajo el árbol echada sobre sus piernas derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Quién eres?- dijo como siempre de la forma más fría posible.

La miko levanto la cara limpiándose unas lágrimas.

-Se…sesshomaru?-dijo aquella miko viendo como él ponía una cara mu confundida

-De donde me conoces insignificante hanyou?

-Hanyou? De que hablas- dijo acercándose rápidamente a sesshomaru y tocándose la frente- soy yo la insignificante "humana" que siempre va con ese hanyou de tu hermano, no tienes fiebre mmmmmmmmmm.

-Se alejó-La humana?-como es posible esto- como , porque estas así?

Ella recién se da cuenta de su inesperado cambio.

-Pero…. Cómo?- dijo aquella hanyou muy sorprendida- pero porque sesshomaru está conversando conmigo , acaso no odia a los humano?

-Amo sesshomaru/ Sesshomaru-sama!- Gritaron detrás de la hanyou a cierta distancia

- Hmp- Dijo sesshomaru con su misma actitud de siempre.

- y es esto- dijo desenvainando su espada.

Habían pasado ya varios meses que regrese a la época Sengoku con inuyasha, todo está bien aunque inuyasha un no decía todo lo que sentía por mí, después de eso todo seguía bien hasta que una noche a eso de las 12 estábamos afuera de la casa de la anciana Kaede en eso inuyasha de la nada se levanta y se va a bosque.

-Que le pasa a inuyasha- pregunto shippo

- No…no lo sé- respondí, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar

Supuestamente kikyo ya había muerto por el enfrentamiento con naraku, pero… entonces porque sus serpientes cazadoras estaban por aquí, lamentablemente no fui yo la única que se dio cuenta sino también sango y el monje miroku

-Vamos – dijo en monje levantándose- debe de tener alguna explicación para esto- dijo mientras veía lo devastada que estaba.

Yo sabía que inuyasha no había olvidado por completo a kikyo ya que ella era su primer amor

-ki...kikyo, como es que tu?- pregunto aun sin poder creerlo

-estoy viva?- dijo mientras sonreía

-Si- dijo pensó que solo era un juego de su mente.

- no lo estoy simplemente soy un alma vagante, vago porque un yo te quiero conmigo-mención dándole un beso a inuyasha

En ese justo momento llegamos todos nos quedamos en shock, después de todo el ya había decidido con ese beso el decidió todo, en ese momento nadie quería saber más sobre su reconciliación

-Kagome tranquila – decía sango con micha tristeza ella más que nadie sabía todo lo que había hecho para poder estar con él y él se iba con kikyo- debe tener un buena explicación para que el estuviera haciendo eso.

-Tiene razón señorita Kagome además también falta escuchar a inuyasha- decía mientras agarraba mis hombros.

- No, yo… no puedo con esto-simplemente no podía con esto y comencé a correr, no sabía hacia dónde pero lo comencé a correr- No me busquen-grite un poco lejos de donde estaba pero sé que me escucharon.

Corría y corría no sabía hacia dónde pero lo que quería era huir, en mi mente empecé a maldecir a inuyasha, odiaba a ese hanyou lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

Narro yo c:

Sin darse cuenta mientras maldecía a inuyasha y a kikyo, sin darse cuenta ella incremento su rapidez ella ya no corría más bien daba saltos muy grandes, su vestimenta cambio, tenía puesto un kimono blanco con unas flores de un árbol de cerezos, su cabello crecido lo tenía de color plateado fuerte y también una espada muy parecida a bakusaiga de sesshomaru apareció ella ya no tenía orejas humanas sino como las de ese hanyou que tanto odiaba, ella dejo de correr y se recostó en un árbol sin darse cuenta de su cambio, en ese momento el grupo de sesshomaru estaba cerca de aquella joven que había cambiado tan repentinamente. Mientras inuyasha y kikyo.

-Espera …. Yo yo …-dijo el hanyou

-Tu quieres a Kagome verdad?-Dijo sonriéndole muy delicadamente

-S..si- respondio pensando en aquella miko

- Mmmm, pero no perderé las esperanzas de que vuelvas a mi lado, nos veremos denuevo inuyasha- dijo mientras se desvanecía…

Mientras pasaba eso una briza llevo el aroma de Kagome que ya no era un simple humana sino algo más hasta sesshomaru.

-Una yokai? – Pensó sesshomaru- desprende un olor muy interesante, poderoso y perfecto aroma

-Lalalala-dijo cantando- sesshomaru-sama?-dijo la pequeña rin al ver que él se iba

-Oh sesshomaru sama a dónde va?-dijo jaken con su voz chillona

-Quédense aquí- Dijo con su tono fio que él siempre tiene- no ella no es una yokai, es una hanyou….. Una hanyou con mucho poder, tanto como yo , incluso más….

A poca distancia el encontró a aquella hanyou que le había interesado tanto, ella se encontraba bajo el árbol echada sobre sus piernas derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Quién eres?- dijo como siempre de la forma más fría posible.

La miko levanto la cara limpiándose unas lágrimas.

-Se…sesshomaru?-dijo aquella miko viendo como él ponía una cara mu confundida

-De donde me conoces insignificante hanyou?

-Hanyou? De que hablas- dijo acercándose rápidamente a sesshomaru y tocándose la frente- soy yo la insignificante "humana" que siempre va con ese hanyou de tu hermano, no tienes fiebre mmmmmmmmmm.

-Se alejó-La humana?-como es posible esto- como , porque estas así?

Ella recién se da cuenta de su inesperado cambio.

-Pero…. Cómo?- dijo aquella hanyou muy sorprendida- pero porque sesshomaru está conversando conmigo , acaso no odia a los humano?

-Amo sesshomaru/ Sesshomaru-sama!- Gritaron detrás de la hanyou a cierta distancia

- Hmp- Dijo sesshomaru con su misma actitud de siempre.

- y es esto- dijo desenvainando su espada.

Capítulo 1 : Kikyo vuelve a la vida (Narra Kagome)

Habían pasado ya varios meses que regrese a la época Sengoku con inuyasha, todo está bien aunque inuyasha un no decía todo lo que sentía por mí, después de eso todo seguía bien hasta que una noche a eso de las 12 estábamos afuera de la casa de la anciana Kaede en eso inuyasha de la nada se levanta y se va a bosque.

-Que le pasa a inuyasha- pregunto shippo

- No…no lo sé- respondí, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar

Supuestamente kikyo ya había muerto por el enfrentamiento con naraku, pero… entonces porque sus serpientes cazadoras estaban por aquí, lamentablemente no fui yo la única que se dio cuenta sino también sango y el monje miroku

-Vamos – dijo en monje levantándose- debe de tener alguna explicación para esto- dijo mientras veía lo devastada que estaba.

Yo sabía que inuyasha no había olvidado por completo a kikyo ya que ella era su primer amor

-ki...kikyo, como es que tu?- pregunto aun sin poder creerlo

-estoy viva?- dijo mientras sonreía

-Si- dijo pensó que solo era un juego de su mente.

- no lo estoy simplemente soy un alma vagante, vago porque un yo te quiero conmigo-mención dándole un beso a inuyasha

En ese justo momento llegamos todos nos quedamos en shock, después de todo el ya había decidido con ese beso el decidió todo, en ese momento nadie quería saber más sobre su reconciliación

-Kagome tranquila – decía sango con micha tristeza ella más que nadie sabía todo lo que había hecho para poder estar con él y él se iba con kikyo- debe tener un buena explicación para que el estuviera haciendo eso.

-Tiene razón señorita Kagome además también falta escuchar a inuyasha- decía mientras agarraba mis hombros.

- No, yo… no puedo con esto-simplemente no podía con esto y comencé a correr, no sabía hacia dónde pero lo comencé a correr- No me busquen-grite un poco lejos de donde estaba pero sé que me escucharon

Corría y corría no sabía hacia dónde pero lo que quería era huir, en mi mente empecé a maldecir a inuyasha, odiaba a ese hanyou lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

Narro yo c:

Sin darse cuenta mientras maldecía a inuyasha y a kikyo, sin darse cuenta ella incremento su rapidez ella ya no corría más bien daba saltos muy grandes, su vestimenta cambio, tenía puesto un kimono blanco con unas flores de un árbol de cerezos, su cabello crecido lo tenía de color plateado fuerte y también una espada muy parecida a bakusaiga de sesshomaru apareció ella ya no tenía orejas humanas sino como las de ese hanyou que tanto odiaba, ella dejo de correr y se recostó en un árbol sin darse cuenta de su cambio, en ese momento el grupo de sesshomaru estaba cerca de aquella joven que había cambiado tan repentinamente. Mientras inuyasha y kikyo

-Espera …. Yo yo …-dijo el hanyou

-Tu quieres a Kagome verdad?-Dijo sonriéndole muy delicadamente

-S..si- respondio pensando en aquella miko

- Mmmm, pero no perderé las esperanzas de que vuelvas a mi lado, nos veremos denuevo inuyasha- dijo mientras se desvanecía…

Mientras pasaba eso una briza llevo el aroma de Kagome que ya no era un simple humana sino algo más hasta sesshomaru.

-Una yokai? – Pensó sesshomaru- desprende un olor muy interesante, poderoso y perfecto aroma

-Lalalala-dijo cantando- sesshomaru-sama?-dijo la pequeña rin al ver que él se iba

-Oh sesshomaru sama a dónde va?-dijo jaken con su voz chillona

-Quédense aquí- Dijo con su tono fio que él siempre tiene- no ella no es una yokai, es una hanyou….. Una hanyou con mucho poder, tanto como yo , incluso más….

A poca distancia el encontró a aquella hanyou que le había interesado tanto, ella se encontraba bajo el árbol echada sobre sus piernas derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Quién eres?- dijo como siempre de la forma más fría posible.

La miko levanto la cara limpiándose unas lágrimas.

-Se…sesshomaru?-dijo aquella miko viendo como él ponía una cara mu confundida

-De donde me conoces insignificante hanyou?

-Hanyou? De que hablas- dijo acercándose rápidamente a sesshomaru y tocándose la frente- soy yo la insignificante "humana" que siempre va con ese hanyou de tu hermano, no tienes fiebre mmmmmmmmmm.

-Se alejó-La humana?-como es posible esto- como , porque estas así?

Ella recién se da cuenta de su inesperado cambio.

-Pero…. Cómo?- dijo aquella hanyou muy sorprendida- pero porque sesshomaru está conversando conmigo , acaso no odia a los humano?

-Amo sesshomaru/ Sesshomaru-sama!- Gritaron detrás de la hanyou a cierta distancia

- Hmp- Dijo sesshomaru con su misma actitud de siempre.

- y es esto- dijo desenvainando su espada.

En eso el colmillo sagrado y bakusaiga empezaron a latir cosa que sorprendieron mucho a sesshomaru

-Qué significa esto, acaso tokijin quieren que la mate y colmillo sagrado quiere que la vuelva a revivir?-Pensó muy intrigado sesshomaru que no se había dado cuenta del peligro que se aproximaba.

Espero que les guste ^^


	2. Chapter 2

2 capitulo

Flash Back de kikyo

No se las razones de porque estoy aquí, antes de despertar recuerdo haber lanzado un flecha hacia donde estaba la perla de Shikon para que naraku fuera purificado, pero ahora estoy en ese mismo lugar, no entiendo, yo de vería estar muerta pero no lo estoy, es que acaso naraku un está vivo? , no, eso no puede ser, debe ser por otra cosa una cosa muy poderosa para regresar de un paz eterna, acaso tengo otra oportunidad para estar con inuyasha, aun el tal vez ya le confeso lo que siente a Kagome, pero aun no entiendo, en ese momento me levante estaba en aquel campo donde me despedí por última vez de inuyasha, un tengo mi arco con fechas, realmente no entiendo pero algo me llama a ir a donde está el, allí están mis serpientes trayéndome almas, que bien se siente respirar de nuevo, a donde voy ni siquiera quiero ir allí pero algo me obliga, acaso un nuevo enemigo quiere que valla y arruine su felicidad, pero si quiero verlo, no paso mucho y como siempre que yo quiero verlo envió una de mis serpientes , eso hice, aunque no me esperara que viniera tenía asegurado que en este tiempo yo ya no le importe, pero me equivoque, él estaba allí parado me veía impresionado, tal vez no pensaba que yo iba a regresar, pero ni yo lo pensaba

-Ki….kikyo? tu .. Estas viva?- dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarme

-Inu… yasha-no me contuve en abrazarlo lo quería y aun lo quiero mucho – que haces acá?

-Seguí una de tus serpientes, pero como es que un tu…-menciono el hanyou sin soltar el abrazo

-Sigo viva?, ni yo tengo la idea de eso-dije mientras lo veía fijamente no podía más las ganas de besarlo me ganaron no podía lo bese y el correspondió a mi beso, sabía muy bien que estaba mal ya que no había cambiado mucho seguí siendo un cuerpo echo de barro y huesos.

-Espera ….yo….yo- menciono apartándose de mí, ya sabía él amaba a Kagome se veía en su mirada desde el principio.

-Tú quieres a Kagome verdad?- sonreí muy delicadamente

-S…si- el respondió mientras sonreía creo que allí mismo recordó todos los momentos vividos con ella

-Lo sé, tu mirada lo dice, pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas de volver contigo-

Mencione no he mala gana sino como diciendo "Espero lo mejor" realmente no era muy común en mí, estaba dejando de ser fría, acaso mi alma tenia paz y ya no había necesidad de ser así, no importa, lo que me importa ahora es saber por qué volví lo raro es que tengo una sensación de que puede ser, acaso el deseo final de naraku era que yo, volviera a la vida, él podía a decir todo que me odiaba por el simple hecho que Onigumo estaba enamorado de mí, por el hecho que nunca podría hacerme daño, pero porque revivirme si el ya no estaba aquí, acaso esto tenía algún fin, acaso destruimos su cuerpo y el alma de Onigumo pero el de naraku aun vaga por aquí? Eso era casi imposible pero era lo único que se me ocurría. Cuando aún no despertaba ….. No recuerdo nada de lo que puede haber sucedido acaso pude haber vivido algo en el infierno que me hiciera volver… no le veo el caso a esto, pero de algo estoy segura que a pesar de los años aun siento el olor de naraku… o es que él tenía algún plan dejo una extensión viva para que después fuese revivido y así….

-No ya no puede ser...- sonreí aliviada- Kagome deseo que la perla desapareciera para siempre, pero nada me quita las dudas de que para algo regrese, ahora soy como esas almas que no se irán sin hacer lo último que querían hacer, regrese….. Regrese….para qué? ….

Seguí mi camino, si tenía que encontrar respuestas lo haría justo cuando encontré a Kana con él bebe en ese sitio donde casi destruyo a naraku y en donde el murió….


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 : Yo una hanyou ?

En eso solo pude sentir un gran dolor en la parte de mi cadera, sentí desvanecerme apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, toque donde me dolía, mucha sangre yo simplemente caí a suelo, lo que había pasado es que un ogro me había atacado por atrás sin darme cuenta, mas bien ninguno de los dos sintió estaba allí, pero lo que pude ver antes de caer inconsciente esta que la pequeña rin estaba en la mano del ogro, no pude ver más mis ojos se me hacían pesados, al momento de despertarme rin me estaba curando de mis heridas, intentaba recordar lo que paso con los ogros… aun sentía ese miedo, pero aunque yo estaba con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba todo ….

Flash Back

-Señor sesshomaru- gritaba rin con su ojos llenos de lágrimas- ayúdeme!

-Sesshomaru? - dijo uno de los ogros parecía ser el jefe-por lo veo que has caído tan bajo-decía mientras se reía- estar con una asquerosa humana y una hanyou no que los odiabas- hanyou, hanyou? Acaso inuyasha está por allí? Pero dijo una, aún seguía sin entender a lo que querían referirse

-jajajajajaja- los ogros que se encontraban comenzaron a reír, no sabía cuántos eran pero se escuchaban tantas risas, es posible que este delirando?

-hmp, tú no tienes que decirme nada o acaso te atreves a retar al gran sesshomaru-esa voz fría, no sabía si me daba más seguridad o más miedo aun esa voz… fría y orgullosa.

Escuche a sesshomaru decir "bakusaiga" un solo golpe, un solo golpe hizo que esos ogros gritaran- los mato de un solo golpe- pensé, soltaran a rin, al momento en que bajo y lo primero que hiso la pequeña fue ir a verme estaba muy preocupada, sentí sin manos en mi herida…

-Rin, vámonos-lo dijo sin importarle como estaba, bueno era de esperarse es sesshomaru él es siempre así, creo… aunque con Rin es diferente, Mmmmmmmm

-NO! –grito ella, me sorprendí tenía miedo, sabía que sesshomaru odiaba a los humanos y mucho más cuando se le contradecían, si le hacía algo a rin? Por mi culpa… Sé que tanto como jaken como sesshomaru se sorprendieron ya que supongo que sesshomaru se quedó con ella por hacerle caso pero ahora era lo contrario, al momento oí que ella se acercaba con…. Ese olor es de hiervas, hiervas medicinales y al momento sentí manos en la herida rin me estaba curando, sentí arder mi cuerpo, temía que estuviese usando otras hiervas pero recordé que se quedó con la anciana Kaede , así que no tenía que preocuparme

-Rin apúrate – decía con su típica frialdad.

Fin del Flash Back

Abrí mis ojos estaba brillando y ya seguía teniendo aquel kimono tan raro que había aparecido, alce mi mirada estaba sesshomaru y jaken confundidos, su misma cara lo decía

-Qué es esto? porque volvió a cambiar- era muy fácil de adivinar sus pensamientos de aquellos dos, pero en eso escucho la voz de mis amigos

-Miroku, Sango y shippo ¡!-dije mientras sonreía

-KAGOMEE!-grito inuyasha muy triste, es posible que haiga olido mi sangre, debe estar muy preocupado, pero que hablo el…el eligió a kikyo no tengo que deprimirme sé que siempre ha sido ella así que solo hay que tener ánimo

-Que paso Kagome, que te hizo sesshomaru?- dijo shippo muy preocupado al ver mis heridas

Intente pararme, enseguida obtuve la atención de rin quien estaba justo al lado se jaken y se volvió a acercar para ayudarme a pararme

-Señorita Kagome, no se levante su herida se abrirá de nuevo, por favor no se fuerce mucho- menciono mientras retrocedía mirándome

En eso sesshomaru ve a jaken con una cara de cállate o te mato, sé que algo estaría pensando él ya que siempre tenía que decir algo o pensar para que él le de la misma respuesta

-KAGOME!- dijo cierto hanyou ya acercándose a aquella miko que estaba en el árbol

-Rin vámonos- ordeno sesshomaru

-Pero señor sesshomaru, Kagome aún no se recupera- hablo ella mientras se acercaba a Ah-Un

-SESSHOMARU! Que le hiciste !?-Pregunto inuyasha sacando su espada, Ahh como siempre, pero este no le respondió ya que no le interesaba en absoluto

-Kagome estás bien?- pregunto inuyasha con mucha preocupación

-Mmm si- a pesar de todo aun lo quiero, pero el….. El no a mi

-Eres tonta?! Que pensabas hacer ah?-menciono muy molesto y preocupado

-Yo tonta?! Tú no tienes derecho de llamarme así entendiste! –Dije gritando- además…. Que haces aquí?- pregunte ya bajando el tono de mi voz, un beso no era la razón por estar molesta demás yo apoyaría en todo a él si él deseaba estar con kikyo… lo apoyaría ya que a pesar de todo es mi mejor amigo.

-Ve Kagome vamos a curar tus heridas- dijo sango ayudándome a subir a Kirara, ella más que nadie no permitiría que me vuelva a subir en la espalda de Inuyasha, ella era la que más me protegía, la que me ayudaba en todo momento

-Mm si- asentí mientras nos dirigíamos, después de curar mis heridas, que ya estaba mejor gracias a Rin, me escape un rato al rio, al ver mi kimono lleno de sangre, me levante y me dirigí al arroyo que estaba justo enfrente de mío, me fui quitando la ropa dentro del arroyo, el agua en mi cuerpo me quitaba de todo cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar todo lo que paso, todo…. Así se pasó las hora al abrir los ojos de nuevo vi ocultarse completamente el sol, agarre mis cabellos al ver que estos brillaban y se alargaban y tenían un color plateado fuerte, mi piel se volvía más blanca y tenía puesto otro kimono era un rosado pálido con flores blancas, una vez que poco a poco se fue ese brillo sentí el olor inuyasha.

-Inuyasha?- dijo mientras salía de aquel rio.

-Como te transformaste, no entiendo, porque te transformas - dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para ver si no era un sueño o una alucinación

- ….yo…etto –dijo muy nerviosa porque estaba totalmente mojada un con el kimono puesto aun en el rio y se me hacía muy vergonzoso pensar que él me estaba viendo desde antes.

-Qué?-

-Nada olvídalo- No sabía cómo decirle que no se acerque.

En eso apareció rin de la nada en mi mente agradecía a rin ya que no quería que inuyasha se acerque, nos contó que estaba buscando algunas frutas para comer, ella se alegró de verme pero explico que mientras buscaba, se separó de Jaken y se perdió.

-Ahh que idiota-dijo inuyasha mientras se ponía los brazos atrás de su cabeza

No paso mucho tiempo y en los cielos apareció sesshomaru con Ah-Un

-Rin , vámonos-dijo frio, parece que el nunca será capaz de mostrar sentimientos ni con Rin ni con nadie al fin cuando puso atención a su alrededor-Así que volviste a transformarte, porque?- Me dijo sin prestarle atención a Inuyasha y viendo siempre la espada que tenía- Vámonos

-Espera sesshomaru….Yo…..etto… yo quisiera …que me enseñes a usar esto- dijo empuñando su espada, justo cuando le empuño tanto colmillo de acero como colmillo sagrado latieron.

-Kagome que …que es la espada que tienes porque , es como si colmillo lo conociera.

-No… aun que quiero saber esta rara razón, que me tratas de decir colmillo sagrado?– dijo mientras miraba a Inuyasha parecía que algo los conectaba ya que ambos querían ver qué pasaba con esa espada tan misteriosa

-Señor Sesshomaru por favor ayude a la señorita Kagome- le dijo ri con sus lindos ojitos de cachorrito, el youkai simplemente

-Está bien-Saco su espada "colmillo sagrado"-vamos defiéndete como puedas- me dijo mientras corría hacia mí

-Pero… ah!- decía mientras corría para que Sesshomaru no me haga daño- por algo le dije que me enseñara, si no quería morir mejor le hubiera dicho a inuyasha pero tanto inuyasha como yo sabemos que un no puede dominar bien a colmillo de acero y además él no tenía tanta paciencia

Tanto como Rin, Jaken estaban que se reían de tal situación, y quien no inuyasha también se puso junto a ellos mientras se reía, y no los culpo en vez de entrenamiento parecía que estábamos corriendo, bueno yo ….

-Espera ¡! Ahh espera espera te dije que me enseñaras porque yo no sé nada- decía mientras corría por mi vida

-Intenta usar tu instinto- me dijo frio es como decir a alguien "muévete o te mato" no sabía qué hacer, preferiría haberle dicho a inuyasha me estaba lamentando pero una cosa positiva saldría de esto inuyasha también aprendería algo de cómo manejar mejor a colmillo de acero

-Más que un entrenamiento esto parece las chapadas- dijo rin mientras reía junto a Jaken y Inuyasha- me leyó en pensamiento, sus burlas me estaban haciendo perder la paciencia, "jajajajajaja" resonaba en mi cabeza, ya no soportaba, explote

-Me canse!-al momento estaba enfrente de sesshomaru en un verdadero encuentro

-Por fin se puso interesante-dijo inuyasha y jaken al poner un poco más de interés al encuentro.

Ya no era algo de que reírse nos encontraban en un verdadera batalla, no en una simple sino en un complicada, entonces de la nada ataque por primera vez

-Byakko!-grite, no sabía de donde vino ese nombre, pero estuve segura de decirlo. (Byakko: Tigre Blanco)

Al tirar mi ataque salió igual al de inuyasha la meido zangetsuha este solo que en vez de negro salió blanco (parecido a este c: )

..._ 

Sesshomaru no pudo muy bien esquivar mi ataque ya que venían a mucha velocidad, algunas de las cuchillas que tire le lastimo su hombro y una parte de su mejilla.

-Sesshomaru!- grito rin y jaken al ver que su amo salía lastimado

-Jajajajajaja!- no paraba de reírse Inuyasha de lo que había pasado, y como odia a su hermano es normal en él, pero en cambio yo pensé que me mataría por herirlo.

-lo siento, déjame cuarte- aunque sea un tengo los poderes de sacerdotisa- pensé, me alegre, nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida por casi evitar mi muerte *^*

-Amo bonito- decía jaken con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- mira lo que hiciste niña insolente como dejante al amo bonito.

¡POW! De repente al pobre de jaken le habían dado un puñete- Cállate – dijo frio

-Ya está- dije mientras me alejaba

-Ahora que ya aprendiste , veamos cómo te va con esto, bakusaiga!-Dijo mientras disparaba su ataque hacia mí, lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que ya estaba amaneciendo y cuando el ataque ya estaba cerca de mí me volví humana de nuevo, no sabía que hacer faltaba poco para que llegara a mí sentí ese miedo de nuevo no sabía que hacer recordé que cuando inuyasha se transforma en humano colmillo de hierro no funciona, no repele ningún ataque, entonces que pasaría conmigo…

Continuara c:


End file.
